exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Evershire
Lily Evershire is one of the founders of the Cheshire Isle and one of the Multiverse's guardians. Story Lily in the Water Lily was born from Roxanne, a cursed woman of the Evershire family. Her birth was a miracle - she was saved from her mother's corpse as the latter drowned, something that would later be attributed to Fortuna's actions. She was then strictly raised by the Evershire family, her true origins and mother's fate hidden from her. She spent her whole childhood locked up in a single room, raised as a perfect and proper lady, without any hope of escape. Out of madness, she developped affection for the servant Shannah, but the latter was cast out of the Evershire household when their "impure" relationship was exhibited. Feeling guilt for this, Lily completely shut herself off from the rest of the world. Meeting Sarah Lily was later, for her seventeenth birthday, sent on a cruiseship alongside her butler Wallace Dyne. There, she met Sarah Duncan, a young woman from a very poor background who differed from her in every way except for heartbreaking loneliness. Lily saw in Sarah something new, something she never saw before in her life : chaos. The pair quickly fell in love with each other, but unforeseen circumstances caused their boat to sink. Lily, Sarah and Wallace found themselves stranded on an indigenous island. A mysterious string of murders happened around them, with no possible explanation. This absurdity in narration would have caused the trio to be erased from existence, yet Sarah awakened her abilities in order to resist this and construct her own enigma, posing as the culprit alongside Wallace. Lily slowly began to awaken as well due to her bond with Sarah, her Akashic abilities and intelligence allowing her to find the culprit, solve the case and escape from the unsolvable enigma. They began a new life as lovers and overseers of the world, with Sarah bringing Shannah back in order to ease the burden of Lily's regrets. The Overseer With her newfound powers, Lily attempting to help those in need. While seeing the chaos born from the patterns of a select Timeline, she granted powers to Daren Tuule in order to help him with fixing this catastrophy, then observed impartially. However, as Divergent Timelines came to increase in numbers, Lily created an organization to combat them : the Cheshire Corporation, who would later become the Cheshire Isle. Establishing herself as one of the Cheshire's rulers, creating entities such as Meredie Quila to help her in her battle, Lily relentlessly organized assaults against the Paradoxes who opposed her ; when they destroyed her Timeline, she took refuse alongside her organization in the Empty Realm and continued to recruit allies, even as she had to fight her own Future Child, Machiavela Duncan. She would eventually lead the Cheshire to victory against this time's main threat, Noden. A Brief Respite Lily and Sarah had a moment of respite after this decisive victory ; Lily rested for a bit, while also staving off boredom by observing the games between Cerise Chin'Mae and Erebos, as well as the one between Florina Beatini and Meredie, overseeing the participants' determinations and rewarding them eventually. She also summoned several Divine Servants to help her and Sarah in their quest. Lily would also help Sarah prepare pieces to oppose the absolute Seraph Adonai in her extremely divergent Timeline ; and generally consolidate both the Cheshire and her own personal bond with her wife and daughter. Several enemies, such as The Nothing and Sraden'k, threatened them, but no active threat was present. Venatio's Trap Things changed when Angra Mainyu used the Venatio as a board to trap the entire Cheshire Isle within, forcing Lily and Sarah to find new allies to overcome this. The additional threat of Nicol Bolas, a ruthlessly ambitious and extremely cunning Dragon, forced Lily and Sarah to become fugitives in the very board they had retrieved. They eventually emerged victorious with the help of Abel Dawne and Levy Dawne, and sealed away Angra Mainyu, destroying its physical form, then restoring the Cheshire to its former glory ; however, Lily had to be wary of an annoyed Bolas's plans for revenge and retribution for refusing his help in the Venatio as an additional threat to her Isle. Chessboard Queen Lily kept watching over Chessboards, acting upon noticing the Lady of Shalott's own Chessboard, and acting in order to grant Ortensia Bolton a last chance at saving her mother and sister, although this last chance was dearly paid for. Upon Ortensia's final success in the harsh trial she endured, Lily invited Ortensia, Shalott and the remains of the Chessboard to the Cheshire Isle. Another Story Another divergent version of Lily appeared in the Pokemon Realm. This version was known as the Ultra Beast Asymmestet, lover to Yogcraftoth, Sarah's own alter ego. She was threatened by Team Lambda in order to keep Yogcraftoth under control, which did not prevent her from being one of Krios's influential figures. She later came to Kastel as well. Appearance Lily is a young woman dressed in gothic lolita fashion, with blue hair and dull purple eyes. She shows little to no expression in public. Personality To those who do not know her, Lily seems cold and unfeeling. A bitter pragmatist, she has seen many universes die and knows that such a thing is inevitable, and often denies herself the right to hope for a better end. She often appears judging and condescending to others, seemingly only viewing them as tools or pawns in her crusade for the protection of the Multiverse. She also often looks for twisted ways to stave off boredom, even if it implies watching others's suffering. However, to Sarah, who has learned to know her, Lily has warmed up enough to show who she truly is : a lost girl who spent all her life in isolation and seeks to live to her fullest now, but is still burdened by the weight of being one of the world's most influent Territory Lords. Although much less active than Sarah, she devotes all her existence to the Cheshire to the point of transcending her need for sleep and food. Lily is also prone to fits of emotion, but only with those who have deserved to know her such as Sarah ; she shows her doubts, her anger, her sadness and her love to her only, although she still can feel strong feelings for Shannah, as well as for Machiavela and Meredie. Powers * Akashic Existence: Lily is one of the most powerful Akasha wielders in existence. Reality obeys her every word as long as she has enough magical power - and her magical reserves are tremendous. * Probability Manipulation: Due to her strange birth, Lily had a strong affinity for probabilities since birth, and this has manifested in her uncanny ability to alter a Timeline's probabilities in order to obtain a desired outcome. * Keen Intellect. Lily is a woman of incredible intelligence who possesses a natural affinity for mysteries and a talent for organization, strategy and leadership. Storylines * Memories Mending shows Lily's involvement with Daren. * New Age Dawning features Lily as a central character leading the Cheshire alongside Sarah. * Venatio : True Evil shows Lily attempting to find a way out of the titular board. * Absolute Thesis shows Lily setting up a way to fight against the threat of Adonai. * City Hall : Mind War Crisis shows Lily as an ultimate arbiter of this battle of wits. * When the Albatross Cries shows Lily as an ultimate arbiter of this battle of wits. * When the Mermaids Cry shows Lily as an ultimate arbiter of this battle of wits. Trivia * Lily bears some superficial similarities with the character of Frederika Bernkastel from When they Cry, including her catlike motif. Said motif is the inspiration for the name Cheshire. * Lily's name alludes to a flower, while her surname evokes that of an eternal meadow - the metaphor of Lily's existence and role as the Cheshire's flower. * Asymmestet's name is derived from the worlds Asymmetrical, and Bastet, a cat deity. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Akasha Category:Cheshire Isle